Hermoine's angel
by little lady of fire
Summary: HGSS I suck at summaries. Hermoine's parent's are killed. Who saves Hermoine? You have to read to find out. What happenes after she is saved? Snape is OOC. Rediting
1. Chapter One

I don't own this story. I am just a fan who likes to write. Please don't sue me.

Hermoine was standing in a corner of her front room. She was for once in her life scared. She heard screaming coming from the kitchen. She had forgot her wand in her room. She couldn't apparte yet.

She didn't realize that about fifty black robed figures had apparated to her kitchen. They had come bent on killing her and her parents. They had decided this so suddenly that no one had had a chance to warn Dumbledore. Even Snape was forced to come.

Snape had slipped out of the kitchen to the front room and stunned and placed an invisibility cloak over Hermoine. She hadn't even gasped when he entered.

The death eaters searched the house high and low and then when they couldn't find Hermoine had all apparated away.

Snape stayed behind to take care of Hermoine. He magiced her parents bodies onto stretchers and took them to their room. He then went downstairs and flooed himself and a stunned Hermione to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was suprised to see Snape appearing in his fireplace seemingly holding onto something invisible.

"What's wrong Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"An attack on the Granger residence. I was able to save Miss Granger, but her parents are dead. She is with me." Snape said and whipped the invisibility cloak off of Hermoine and cast the counter-curse to the stunning curse and helped her into a chair.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Where am I? Where are my parents?" Hermoine asked jumping out of the chair and looking around frantically.

"You are at Hogwarts. Please have a seat. I have something to tell you." Dumbledore said. Hermoine quickly sat down, but never stopped starring at Dumbledore.

"Yes professor." Hermoine said in a very faint whisper.

"Hermoine I have the unfortunate knews to tell you that your parents are dead." Dumbledore said and Hermoine instantly broke down in tears.

"How can they? I saw them not even fifteen minutes ago." Hermoine said.

"Do you rememeber all of the screaming and then a cloaked figure slidding into the room?" Snape asked.

"Yes professor, but what does that have to do with my parents?" Hermoine asked.

"Well I was that cloaked figure. I had to stun you and place you under an invisibility cloak. A huge number of death eaters had come. It was Voldemort's plan to kill you and your parents. I was able to save you, but I couldn't save your parents." Snape said.

"That can't be!" Hermoine screamed and burst out crying again. She just sat there in a lump for a long time. Dumbledore didn't know what to do and Snape wouldn't do anything with Dumbledore present.

"Severus will you take Miss Granger to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked looking at Snape.

"Of course headmaster." Snape said and stood-up to help Hermoine up. She stood-up and Dumbledore bid them both goodbye and they walked out the door. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Hermoine slipped onto the floor.

"What's wrong Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"I injured my ankle when I ran from the kitchen earlier tonight. I think I might have broken it, but adrenaline kept me going to the corner where you found me." Hermoine said.

"Do you think that you can walk on it?" Snape asked.

"No. It was enough work to get down the stairs professor." Hermoine said.

Snape silently reached down and picked Hermoine up. He started to carry her to the hospital wing.

"Professor why don't you just magic me onto a stretcher or something?" Hermoine asked.

"Because this is a little easier. Also my wand is in Dumbledore's office. I put it down after I woke you up." Snape said.

"Oh." Hermoine said. They reached the hospital wing and Snape sat Hermoine on one of the back beds and went to get Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello Miss Granger. A broken ankle I think." Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled over to Hermoine.

"Yes Professor." Hermoine said.

"Well then Professor Snape I am going to have to ask you to back up while I help Miss Granger get changed into some hospital robes so that I can heal her ankle easier." Madam Pomfrey said and Snape went back over to the doors. Madam Pomfrey grabbed a set of white robes from the drawer and pulled the curtain tightly around Hermoine's bed. She quickly helped her get changed and then settled her on the bed. She opened the curtains and Snape came back over and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey went over to her cupboard and got out two bottles of some potion and grabbed her wand off the table next to it. She walked over and poured one into a goblet and gave it to Hermoine. Hermoine drank it right away and then Madam Pomfrey handed her a glass of water. Hermoine drank it.

Then Madam Pomfrey tapped her ankle three times and mumbled something and a sharp pain ran all the way through Hermoine.

"Professor while you hold her down please. It has been seperated in about fifteen places and it will hurt a lot to fix it." Madam Pomfrey said and Snape got up and went to the head of the bed and held Hermoine's shoulders down.

Madam went back to her work and after each spell she gave Hermoine some more water and made sure Snape had a good hold on Hermoine's shoulders and arms.

When she was finally done she left Hermoine's bed and grabbed one more bottle of potion and gave it to Hermoine and told her to drink it all.

Hermoine drank it all and she gently sank back into the bed. Snape still had her shoulders pinned to the bed so that she couldn't try to re-injure her ankle.


	2. Chapter Two

The effects of the potion were immediate. She justed layed in the bed and really didn't move. Snape realized that the potion was the relaxation potion. He removed his hands from her shoulder and took up the chair next to her bed again. Madam Pomfrey went back to her office and started filling out paperwork.

Snape got conmfortable because he had no plans for that night and the night after so he just sat there waiting for sleep to claim him. He got so comfortable that he never saw Hermoine's hand reach out towards him. She still was in shock from hearing that her parents were dead.

Then Snape was snapped out of his trance when Hermoine sat up in her bed. Snape jumped up and he grabbed Hermoine's shoulders again. She turned around to see who was holding her back. She had been preparing to run and run until she could run no more.

Snape saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. He reached his hand out for hers and she turned around and collapsed crying onto him. Snape didn't really wasn't used to having a crying woman in his arms, but a crying woman was his biggest weakness. He couldn't tell a crying woman no. She didn't know his weakness, but she thought that she could get used to his arms around her comforting her.

Hermoine had her arms resting gently on his chest, but Snape really didn't seem to mind. Hermoine finally stopped crying and clinged to Snape for support.

"I am sorry professor. I didn't mean to soak your robes. I can send for a new set." Hermoine said.

"No thanks Miss Granger. Please call me Severus in private. Though if you call me Severus in class I may have to take points off Gryffindor." Snape said and shed his robes and Hermoine saw that he was wearing a nice set of muggle clothes. They were solid black.

"Then you must call me Hermoine." Hermoine said.

Hermoine reshifted on the bed and Snape pulled his chair a little closer to the bed. Hermoine reached her hand out to Snape and he took it in his home. He realized that she was half asleep and that she really did need her sleep.

"Hermoine I am going to get you some Dreamless Sleep Potion." Snape said and stood-up, went over to the cupboard and got a single dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion out of it. "Here take this." Snape said and he handed Hermoine the bottle.

Snape then went around the bed and stood next to Hermoine. She quickly drank the bottle and handed it to Snape, who through it into the chair and grabbed Hermoine's hand. Hermoine's last memory before she went to sleep was Snape gently placing his hand on her temples and gently massaging.

Authors Notes:

Sorry guys. I am going on a trip for a whole week. I will update if I can. I might even get my moms friend to upload it for me. I need a beta. Post your feelings on that in review. See you all later


	3. Chapter Three

Snape sat there for fifteen minutes just gently rubbing Hermoine's temples. He didn't realize what he was doing and he only realized it when he saw his reflection in the mirror and saw what he was doing.

He quickly moved his hands away from her and jumped up to get some more dreamless sleep potion for himself. He sat back down and opened the vial of liquid. He downed half of the vial in one swallow. He quickly downed the rest and put the vial on the bed stand. He placed his hand on Hermoine's bed and immediatly fell asleep.

(next scene)

Hermoine woke with a start the next morning. She looked around and relaxed when she saw she was still in the hospital wing. She gently sank back into the bed to realize she was laying on someones hand. She jumped up and looked wildly around to find the person. She once again calmed down when she saw that it was just Severus.

She sat back down and went over the memories of yesterday. Her parents are dead. SHe has no relatives living. All of her relative had died years ago. What was she going to do? Her only relative lived in Austarlia and had nothing to do with her family.

She was startled when she heard someone groan next to her. She looked over and saw that Severus was waking up.

"Morning Hermoine." Severus said.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Hermoine asked.

"Dreamlessly." Snape said, "And how did you sleep?"

"As good as if someone had put a spell on me." Hermoine said.

"Well we did. A potion is like a spell." Snape said.

"Yes well I was wondering what was to become of me." Hermoine said.

"Well since you have no close living relatives......" Snape said hesitantly.

"Yes professor." Hermoine said.

"Well you can always live with the Weasley's or maybe if you really want to you can live with me. I have a large manor. You can have your own wing." Snape said.

"Well I don't think I want to impose any further on the Weasley's they have always been kind to me. Since my parents never named me a godparent I can name you my godfather. Would you take the role?" Hermoine asked.

"Of course. You could even work on potions and visit your friends during the summer." Snape said with a little smile.

"Well since I want to work with potions after school I will accept." Hermoine said.

"Yes well since we have to notify the minister and we can then get you moved into my manor. That should take no more than a day after Madam Pomfrey clears you." Snape said.

"And then can we find out why my family has been targeted?" Hermoine asked.

"Of course. First moved in and then we will see. I didn't even know they were attacking your home last night." Snape said.

"Ah you two are awake." Madam Pomfrey said bustling into the room. "Well Miss Granger I can tell you that you............."

(A/N)

Sorry I like cliffys just got this up before they shut down fanfic for a few days see you soon.


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry I love cliffies. (Dodges rotten tomatoes) Disclamier: See other chapter.

"Mrs. Granger you will be completely fine in nine monthes. Professor Snape will you please give me five minutes with Hermoien alone?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Of course. Just come get me when you are done." Snape said and he walked out the door.

"Miss Granger. You are somehow pregnant although you are still a virgin. I don't know how this happened, but I might be able to see if any potions have been used to cause this child." Madam Pomfrey said.

"What Madam Pomfrey? How can I be pregnant? I have not drank any potions, other than yesterday, since the last day of last term and the potion you gave me for strength." Hermoine said.

"Well. I can check. I will just have to take a few samples of blood. Would you like Professor Snape in here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Of course. He is like my leaning stone. He is the only thing I have now to keep me in one piece." Hermoine said. Madam Pomfrey went over to the door and ushered Snape back in the room. He rushed to Hermoine's side and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yes. I will explain everything in a minute." Hermoine said. Madam Pomfrey came back to the bed carrying a needle and three test tubes.

"Professor will you be kind enough to stand next to Miss Granger while I withdraw some blood for testing?" Madam POmfrey asked.

"Of course." Snape said and stood-up. He positioned himself so that he could hold Hermoine's hand and yet the nurse couldn't see it.

When Madam Pomfrey slipped the needle into Hermoine's arm she let out a soft yelp. Hermoine had been afraid of needle since when she was a child and she had to have fifteen different tests done in one day. She was deathly afraid of needles. Hermoine squeezed Snape's hand and closed her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey quickly finished drawing the blood and she walked away.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Snape asked.

"Well first sit down." Hermoine said. Snape slid into the chair next to the bed, but held onto Hermoine's hand. "Well Severus. Somehow, through potion or magic, I have become pregnant. I am still a virgin, but I am pregnant. I don't know how or when it happened. I could have accidently even bumped my wand. I don't know." Hermoine said. She stopped there and said no more.

"Oh my. Now we have to be extra careful with you. You are really coming to live in my manor. We will still investigate why they attacked you. For now though you must get some sleep. I will go now and get everything arranged. I will have all of your stuff brought over. If there is anything special you want shipped just make a list and I will arrange it. I will be back in three hours. Then we can see about you getting settled." Snape said and kissed Hermoine's hand.

"Severus, is there a chance that the dreamless sleep potion you gave me yesterday could hurt the baby?" Hermoine asked.

"No. Here at Hogwarts we make a less potent form of it without a few of the normal ingredient. The powdered dragon skin was removed, which can kill even the strongest fetus. You have no worries." Snape said and gently let go of Hermoine's hand. He quietly slipped out of the room and disappeared down the hallway towards the headmasters office. They needed to have a very long talk.

(Next Scene)

"Albus. We need to talk about Miss Granger's needs. I ahve just been informed of her condition. I am willing to let her come stay with me." Snape said.

"And what is her condition?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's pregnant." Snape said. Dumbledore basically fell off his chair.

(A/N)

Sorry got to wait till the next chapter to see if Dumbledore will ok this arrangement. Meanwhile I need some ideas of who could have magically got Hermoine pregnant. I got some ideas, but I am still looking for more ideas. I am getting writers block.


	5. Chapter Five

Time for next chapter I think you all suffered enough. I still need some help people. Use the review boards to hive me some ideas. Oh and Snape is really OOC.

"Albus are you ok?" Snape asked.

"What did you just say?" Albus asked.

"I said Hermoine is pregnant." Snape said.

"She can't be? How can she?" Albus asked.

"It is a magical baby. Either created through potion or with a spell. There are no traces of any form to blame it on anyway." Snape said.

"Well then. What shall we do with her?" She has no relatives. What can we do with her so that she gets the needed care she really needs?" Albus asked.

"We have already talked that over. She is willing to come live in my manor. She agreed to it. I already have a wing setup for her." Snape said.

"Would you willing to adopt her as your own?" Albus asked.

"I will become her guardian for know, but when she turns eighteen I will release complete control. I will no longer be her legal guardian." Snape said.

"Of course. We can go get the papers signed today. I think that Mrs. Granger should stay here over night once more so that Madam Pomfrey can care for her. We need to make sure that everything about the baby is ok." Albus said.

"Of course. Let's get those papers signed." Snape said. He stood-up and took a port-key, which connected to the Ministry of Magic's entrance. They appeared there minutes later.

"Ah yes. This was please." Albus said and he led Snape to the lifts. The went up to the third floor and into a guardianship office. Snape signed a few papers and then they apparated back to Hogsmeade.

Snape went directly to his rooms to prepare to take Hermoine back to his place. He found a list of special items on his desk. He gave the to one of his personal house-elfs and they disappeared to get everything in order. It had nearly been three hours since he had left the hospital wing.

When Snape arrived Hermoine was eating lunch. He went over to her. She smiled when she saw him. "How did it go?" Hermoine asked.

"All setup. You can go home tomorrow." Snape said.

"Good. Well I have news to. I am carrying twins." Hermoine said.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N Hellow all. I am back. MY goal before I write another chapter is 22 reviews. Get me there and I will get you a good chapter coming. If not it will take forever. School is going to start soon so I will be writing at weird times. Forgive me.

"Twins?" Snape asked. He sat down in a chair.

"Yes twins. Might even be triplets." Hermoine said.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said this?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Hermoine said.

"Well then. We will need a larger room for the babies. I already had one selected, but I got to go have it expanded." Snape said.

"No worries until then. We can wait." Hermoine said. "Maybe by then I can get a flat of my own."

"We will cross that road when we come to it." Snape said.

"Ah yes. Miss Granger, Professor Snape, we need to do a few more tests. None of them are very stressing. They will take about five minutes. Professor you can stay in here." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Of course. Will you please call me Hermoine Madam Pomfrey?" Hermoine asked.

"And I am Severus." Snape said.

"Of course Hermoine and Severus." Madam Pomfrey said. She brought a tray over to Hermoine's bed and started taking samples of blood and doing several test. When she was done she walked away to do the tests.

"Well then. I think I will go get that room expanded and some of your stuff arranged. Dumbledore says that you can go home tomorrow." Snape said.

"Get yourself a good nights sleep. I will see you tomorrow. Don't worry about me. I will be fine." Hermoine said. Snape stood-up and kissed Hermoine's hand and walked out of the wing.

He walked to the edge of Hogsmeade and then apparated to his manor. He went to Hermoine's wing and magically had the nursery rooms expand to fit three play pins, cribes and changing tables. He also started working on getting nursemaids to help Hermoine.

He then went and got himself something to eat. He went to his wing of the house and cleaned up his room a little, (he never let the house-elfs clean it) and he then layed down to go to bed.

(Next Scene) Snape woke-up at about one in the morning with a weird feeling about him. He felt that something was wrong. He placed a person charm on his house and saw that only himself and the house-elfs were there. He did a creatures one and found out no weird creatures there.

He stood-up, dressed, and apparated directly to Hogwarts. He went straight to the hospital wing to find Hermoine crying in her sleep and shaking.

He rushed to her side and shook her gently awake.

"What? Who?" Hermoine muttered.

"Hermoine you are fine. Relax. You scared the heck out of me." Snape said.

"I was having a horrible nightmare. Someone told me that I had lost all of the babies, that my future was ruined." Hermoine said.

"No. The babies are still there. You future is fine. I am here." Snape said and he sat on the bed and pulled Hermoine into his arms. She silently cried in his shoulder.

All of a sudden a sharp pain ripped through Snape's left arm. He sat up rather quickly.

"Whats wrong?" Hermoine asked.

"The dark mark is burning, but Voldemort is dead. Harry killed him last year." Snape said.

"Go to Dumbledore." Hermoine said. Snape stood-up and so did Hermoine. Snape tried to argue, but Hermoine insisted so they both made there way to the Headmaster's office.

(Next Scene) In Dumbledore's office

"Professor. My Dark Mark is burning." Snape said.

"Go to it. You must see what is going on." Dumbledore said.

"Will you keep Hermoine here until I return." Snape said.

"Of course." Dumbledore said. Snape stood-up and walked out of the office. He went to the front of the school and apparated.

(Next Scene) The gathering.

Snape couldn't believe his eyes. "L......"

A/N Oh mean me. A nice big cliffy. Who is it Voldemort or someone else. Tell me your ideas in my review box please be kind. Flames are good I need more ideas. I will catch up with all my wonderful reviewers later. Soon I promise next chapter will be up.


	7. Chapter Seven

momsangel thanks for being my first reviewer

Nore

Christieanne-Anna

Krcool

xmaverickf14x

angelusdream thanks for the info on the months thing

Jojo

Anarane Anwamane

Tankarius

crazyone18

Jessmyn

RE16

LoveLance18333

imatannedgirl Do I know you?

Ok new goal. thirty reviews thats fair.

"Lucius. No it wasn't Lucuis. It was Draco." Snape said to himself.

"My fellow Death Eaters. Since my father was killed by Arthur Weasley I am to take Lord Voldemort's place. I am now to be called Lord Mosacloy." Draco said.

"I am to be treated as you treated our defeated Lord. I am your Lord now. Everyone present is part of my group. I find you as a spy and you shall be killed. Everyone leave." Draco said. Everyone fell to their knees and disapparated.

(Next Scene) Headmaster's office

"Albus. Draco is the new dark lord. He wants to be called Lord Mosacloy. He has recalled the troops." Snape said.

"Calm down. I will check into all of this. You need to relax. Hermoine is ready to head to Snape Manor." Dumbledore said.

"Then I will go take care of her. You now my address if you need me." Snape said. He walked out of the office and to the hospital wing. He walked in to see Hermoine sitting in a chair waiting for him. "You ready?" Snape asked.

"Yes I am." Hermoine said. She stood-up and went to stand next to Snape.

"We will have to go by Floo Powder. Apparation is to dangerous and I don't want you to try flying after some of the stuff I had heard. We have to bring you back in one piece when the school year starts." Snape said. He took her hand and led her to the fireplace. He through in a handful of Floo Powder and wrapped his arms around Hermoine's waist stepped into the fire and said "Snape Manor."

They arrived at Snape's Manor in under a minute. Hermoine was glad that Snape still had a good hold on her because she felt a little sick.

"Nice place." Hermoine said.

"It works for me. Too much room. Never any visiters." Snape said.

"Well then, I am the first." Hermoine said. Snape took her hand and led her to the east wing.

"All of these rooms are for your use. I am just up the hall and to the left. I am in the North Wing. You need me just talk to the picture of Alexandar the Great and he will come to me with your message. When I have a message for you it will appear on the chalkboard in the corner of the sitting room." Snape said.

"Ok. I will be sure to check it every so often." Hermoine said.

"Oh and dinner is served at 6:00p.m. in the dining hall. I will have a house-elf come and get you. Breakfast will be served in your rooms and lunch is around noon. It is served in either your room or the dining hall. You choose." Snape said.

"Ok. Well then I better get unpacked and then I will meet you in the dinind hall at 6:00pm." Hermoine said.

"Oh and the dining hall can be kind of tempermental. It once rained in there for a whole week. I had to eat in the little dining hall. I will announce which hall to come to." Snape said.

"Ok." Hermoine said. Snape let go of her and disappeared down the hall into the North Wing.

Hermoine started to explore her rooms. There was too many to count. She had a large bathroom. Her bedroom was bigger than anything she had ever seen. There was a sitting room. A little kitchen and the nursery. The nursery was a grand room. It had three cribs and play pins in it. It was a light yellow color. There was kittens and puppies playing on the walls. There was piles of toys and clothes. Three large wardrobes were setup in the room. There was several changing stations. There was also several house-elves cleaning up the rooms.

When Hermoine had finished her search of her rooms, she went and got into a comfortable set of dress robes. She wanted to look good for dinner. They were a light shade of blue. She had found them in a wardrobe.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Hermoine said. A house-elf came into the room and bowed to her.

"Is Miss Hermoine ready for dinner?" the house-elf asked.

"Yes." Hermoine said. She walked to the door and followed the house-elf to the dining hall. It was beautiful.

The walls were a deep green. The table was set with silver dishes. There were several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The room had a light glow to it.

"How do you like the grand dining hall?" Snape asked.

"It is wonderful. It is even better than Hogwart's Great Hall." Hermoine said.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N I am back. I have a feeling that I know imatannedgirl. Next goal. About 35 reviews. I really like your reviews. Everyone know that I read every single review and will try to answer questions. Oh and for anyone who didn't figure out that it was going to be Draco don't feel bad. I didn't want Lucius to be the new dark lord and I decided that no one, but Draco himself made sense. On with the story.

Snape pulled out one of the chairs at the table and motioned for Hermoine to sit in it. He then took the seat next to it. (A/N Why use the whole hundred setting table when you only needed two seats?)

Two house-elfs appeared carrying trays of food. They placed the plates on the table infront of Snape and Hermoine and backed out of the room.

Hermoine lifted the lid off the tray and saw that there was roasted chicken, red skin potatoes, green beans, and a fresh loaf of bread. Snape produced a bottle of bubbling green grape juice. ((A/N) Well she is a minor you know.)

They silently ate dinner and then went into a sitting room.

"Would you like to see that library?" Snape asked.

"Of course." Hermoine said. Snape took her hand as they walked towards the library in the west wing.

"You can come here anytime. Just make sure to keep the map that is in your room on the bedside table, with you. The hallways like to change. The map changes with the halls." Snape said.

"Ok." Hermoine said. She was stunned to see three level of books. There were ladders and stairwells to get to the higher books.

"Oh and there is a book in the corner which holds the name of every book in the library. Just touch the name and the book will come to you." Snape said and he opened the book he was talking about and touched a single title and the book came flying off the wall and landed in is open hand. "Oh and only call for one book at a time, or the books just might knock you over."

"Ok." Hermoine said. She was so engrossed in the library that Snape just kissed her hand, banished the book back to the shelf, and disappeared to his wing leaving a note on the chalkboard in the corner.

(Next Scene) At Hogwart's for check-up

"Ah Miss Granger. You ready for your check-up?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yup." Hermoine said. Madam Pomfrey took a little blood from her and added it to a potion.

"Well everything is fine. You are carrying twins." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Cool." Hermoine said.

"Would you like to know the genders?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Of course." Hermoine said.

"You are carrying on boy and one girl." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Good. I was hoping for one of each." Hermoine said.

"Well you look great. Everything is fine with the babies. You are looking great. I need you to come back in another month. Oh and you are just about three monthes along." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you. Madam Pomfrey." Hermoine said.

"Call me Poppy." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Ok. Poppy and you must call me Hermoine." Hermoine said.

"Ok. I will see you in four weeks." Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermoine walked out into the hallway and up to Dumbledore's office.

"Well what is the news?" Dumbledore asked looking at Hermoine.

"I am carrying a boy.........." she said and was cut off.

"Yes. I was hoping you were carrying a boy." Dumbledore said.

"And a girl." Hermoine said.

"Well two is better than one." Dumbledore said. He was extremely happy. He looked like he was already planning for when Hermoine had the babies. He started muttering something about a room near his own for Hermoine to live in.

"Hermoine I think that it is about time to go back to the manor" Snape said. He took Hermoine's hand and led her down to his dungeon. They flooed back to the manor.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer. I don't own anything. I will probably own they babies names when I name them. J.K. Rowling owns everything that you can recognize.

Authors Note. Contest starting. I need to know a few names of the babies. Post them in your reviews. I will tell you when I decide the two babies names. Original names please. Not Sara or Mark or something. Spanish names English names Chinese I don't care. I will think of some. I have been up north for a week and school is starting.

On with the chapter.

Four months later. Hermoine is seven monthes along. I am not going to do the normal pregnancy length for twins.

"Alexander go to Severus. Please tell him that I need to go to Diagon Alley." Hermoine said looking at the picture. He disappeared.

Five minutes later an invisible hand started writing on the chalk board. The note read:

_No problem. We can go later on or tomorrow. Just tell Alexander when. I will be ready if you give me one hour warning. Severus._

"Alexandar tell him tonight would be good." Hermoine said. The champion of Egypt and Rome disappeared again.

(Next Scene) In Diagon Alley

"So what do you need to do?" Severus asked. It was the week before school.

"I need to get some school stuff and some baby stuff. I need to have a room in Hogwart's ready." Hermoine said as she wandered to the potions ingredient store. She quickly got a refill for her ingredients and got a new set of robes, some for the baby, and then went to get her books. They then went to a little outdoor cafe.

(Next Scene) One and a half months into school

"Miss Granger will you please pay attention to your potion?" Snape said rather cooly.

"Professor can I speak to you for a minute in the hallway?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes Miss Granger." Snape said he walked quickly to the back of the class and waited for Hermoine to exit the classroom. They entered the room across the hallway and Snape shut the door. "Whats wrong?"

"I am starting to have mild contractions. I'm afraid that I will have one and totally mess-up my potion. I don't want to endanger anyone." Hermoine said hurriedly..

"Ok you are going straight to the hospital wing. I am going to have Harry escort you. I will be right up when this class is finished. Dumbledore will cancel the rest of my classes for the day." Snape said.

"Ok." Hermoine said. She headed back towards the door and she walked through it and waited a little ways off of the door. Snape walked into the classroom and barked for Harry to escort Hermoine to the hospital wing. Harry figured out why.

(Next Scene) In the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger are you ok?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I think having mild contractions." Hermoine said.

Madam Pomfrey immediatly put her in a private room and helped her change. They got her settled in and then Hermoine's contractions stopped all together. They waited two hours and Hermoine didn't have another contraction so she was let back into the school, with the stipulation that Hermoine was to come back with the first sign of labor.

(Next Scene) In Snape's quarters

"What are you going to name them?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. I will have to really think about it." Hermoine pondered..

"Well you can name one of the babies S....................

(A/N) Sorry little cliffy. Won't make next chapter until I get some good names. Please give me a few.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N Those names where just ideas. I have my two. I promise I will not name the girl Adolfina, which means wolf. I just liked the name. Ok only a few chapters left and then I start next story which will be the sequel to this one. Oh and Hermoine has not really come to realise that her parents are dead. There will be more on the later.

"You can name the boy Sevie or Sebastien. Both are strong boy names." Severus said.

"Yeah and I like the name Akuti for a girl. It means princess." Hermoine said.

"Yeah. I heard Remus say something about Adolfina for a girl last night when you were in false labor." Severus said.

"Umm. Do you know what that means?" Hermoine asked.

"Yeah it means wolf. I don't suggest you name any kid that." Severus said.

"No neither do I. I also like the name Abiona, which means born on a journey. Well this is a journey for me. A journey from childhood to adulthood." Hermoine said.

"True. We can think more on this in the morning." Severus said.

"Yeah." Hermoine said. She got up slowly and sat down on the couch. Severus wrapped his arm around Hermoine's shoudler gently. Hermoine settled her head on Snape's shoulder and Severus gently rubbed Hermoine's hair. It was in a simple braid so that Hermoine couldn't get it extremely matted. Severus gently undid it and ran his fingers through it.

Hermoine looked up at Severus and then she let the tears come. She had been holding in her feelings for the past 8 monthes.

When Severus realized that she was crying he pulled her gently into his arms. He gently rocked her back and forth as he let her cry her eyes out. He knew that the fact that her parents were dead had finally hit her full force. Hermoine laid in Snape's arms for what seemed like forever.

Finally Severus realized that Hermoine wasn't crying anymore. She had fallen asleep.

Snape gently stood-up with Hermoine in his arms and walked to his guest room. He laid her on the bed and laid down on the coach.

(Next Scene) About three in the morning.

"Severus. Severus." Hermoine said. Snape didn't stir one inch. "Severus."

"Mmmmmm. What?" came a goggy Snape.

"Um. We need to get to the hosiptal wing." Hermoine said. Snape jumped up off the coach and was leading Hermoine towards the exit to his office.

He did the feather light spell and raced up the stairs with her in his arms.

"What's wrong Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly.. She had been informed that she was going to have a patient even before Severus was awake.

"I am having contractions." Hermoine said. Madam Pomfrey quickly walked towards a private room with Severus following her.

"Put her on the bed." Madam Pomfrey said. Severus placed Hermoine on the bed and he then walked out of the room to contact everyone.

While Severus was getting everyone together, including, but not limited to, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ron, Ginny and many more, Madam Pomfrey was helping Hermoine get changed and got her set-up in the room. She then placed a spell on her that would monitor all of her vitals and both of the babies. She was not going to take a chance with a students babies.

"Hermoine we are here." Molly said. She walked in with Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"Thank you for coming. Please get the note out of my school robes. I have written on there who I want to be in here when I have the babies." Hermoine said. Molly got it and read it to herself. She motioned for Ron. Fred, George, and Arthur to go back into the waiting room. She then went to find Dumbledore, Remus, and Severus.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I will be much better when I have the babies." Hermoine said.

"Are you sure you want me in here?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. You are my female bestfriend." Hermoine said.

"I never knew that." Ginny said.

"Well you are." Hermoine said. Molly, Severus, Remus, and Dumbledore all came through the door at the same time as Hermoine finished her sentence.

Severus rushed over to Hermoine's side and took her hand. Remus went to her other side and gave her a hug. Dumbledore busied himself with helping Madam Pomfrey get the baby beds ready and getting them warmed and all.

A/N I may get in trouble for posting this. I am posting this as my last for a while. I will update the next chance I get.


	11. The Names

A/N Well I am back. Sorry I am not good at emotions. Just imagine some. I am really having a hard time getting everything posted and through my beta. This is unbetaed. Have fun.

HERMOINE IS IN LABOR IN THE HOSPITAL WING

"Well Miss Granger it is almost time. Only two more centimeters." Dumbledore said with a smile. He was shaking from head to foot with glee.

"Yes Headmaster. I am ready." Hermoine said. She was very winded as she was in heavy labor and was in the middle of a contraction.

"Miss Granger will you please release the bedrail." Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermoine released it and laughed when she realized that she had started to bend it.

"Severus will you get my rock. I need something that will not break and/or bend when I squeeze it." Hermoine said. She was partially smiling and everyone cracked up.

"Of course." Severus said. He went out into the waiting room to get it out of his bag. "Here love." Severus said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you." Hermoine said with a smile. Then she was gripped with another contraction. She squeezed the rock so hard that everyone was afraid that it might break.

When Hermoine finished that contraction Dumbledore asked her to hand him the rock. She handed it to him. Dumbledore tapped it with the tip of his wand and muttered something. "There it should last. No powdered rock." Dumbledore said with a smile when he handed it to Hermoine. Everyone laughed.

"Miss Granger you are now only one centimeter away. I must ask you to pick three people to stay in here with you." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Madam Pomfrey these are the five most important people in my life right now. I can't choose three of them." Hermoine said.

"Of course." Madam Pomfrey said. She gave the look that said 'Ok you win. They can stay'.

Hermoine was then gripped with another contraction. She had yet to cry out from any of the contractions and just squeezed the rock a little harder.

Remus went and started to busy himself finishing the little touches in the baby beds while Dumbledore picked up pacing infront of the door. Severus was sitting next to Hermoine's head messaging it while Molly was coaching her through the contraction. Ginny was just sitting there starring.

"Severus are you willing to cut the cords?" Hermoine asked.

"Of course." Severus said.

"Miss Granger you are ready to push." Madam Pomfrey said. " Gentlemen will you please go up to the head of the bed?" All of the guys stationed themselves in chairs that Dumbledore magiced into existance. Ginny placed herself next to baby bed 1 and was ready to recieve the first baby.

"Ok. During the next contraction we push." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Ok. Hermoine when I say so push really hard downwards and put your chin on you chest. I will count to ten. You stop pushing when I get to ten." Molly said quickly.

"Of course." Hermoine said in a tired voice. Then it happened. She contracted.

"Push." Molly said. Hermoine started to push. " One.. ......Two.......Three......Four.......Five.......Six......Seven......Eight.......Nine.... ...Ten. Release." Molly said.

"Again." Madam Pomfrey said.

"One.....Two.....Three.....Four.....Five.....Six.....Seven.....Eight.....Nine.....Ten. Release." Molly said.

"One more quickly." Madam Pomfrey said. "I see the top of the head."

"One..... Two.....Three.....Four.....Five.....Six...." Molly said.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." the new baby screamed.

"Well it is a screamer. A gentle short push Miss granger." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermoine easily pushed out the shoulders.

"Well it is a girl." Madam Pomfrey said. She quickly clamped the cord and placed the baby in a blanket. Severus cut the cord and the baby was placed in Hermoine's arms.

"Happy birthday Akuti Marie Granger." Hermoine said.

"What a pretty name." Ginny said.

"Time to get ready to push again Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermoine handed the baby to Ginny who walked carefully over to the baby bed and placed the baby in it. She started measuring her and wrote down all of her information including her name.

"When I say push, push with all you might. Your son is a big baby." Madam Pomfrey said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I will count again." Molly said. She had heard the concern in Madam Pomfrey's voice. Hermoine was young to be having twins. This baby might be hard.

"Push." Madam Pomfrey said the second Hermoine started to contract again. Hermoine instantly started to push.

"One.....Two.....Three.....Four.....Five......Six......Seven......Eight.....Nine.....Ten." Molly said. Hermoine started to relax.

"Keep pushing." Madam Pomfrey commanded. Hermoine continued to push. "Harder Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermoine pushed harder.

"Hand me the black item on the tray." Madam Pomfrey said to Molly. She quickly did.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey in her ear.

"The babies shoulders are stuck. I need to unstick them." Madam Pomfrey replied. "Molly will you please push gently on Miss Granger's stomach." Madam Pomfrey said and she looked at Molly. Molly knew what was going on. She had had seven kids.

Molly started to press on Hermoine's stomach. "Miss Granger push with all you might." Madam Pomfrey said. The next thing anyone knew was that the baby was out, but Hermoine had passed out.

"Hermoine wake-up. Please wake-up." Severus said. They quickly unattached the boy, which was not named yet and Remus took him to the other bed. He quickly settled him in and took Ginny's place while Ginny went to care for the babies.

At that exact moment Madam Pomfrey was pouring a potion down Hermoine's throat. Hermoine instantly woke-up.

"What happened. Where is my baby?" Hermoine asked.

"Calm down. The pain was too much for your body. You have had the babies. They are both fine. Little Akuti is 4 lbs. 9 oz. 16 inches long." Madam Pomfrey said.

"And your little boy needs a name." Ginny said.

"Oh. I am going to name him Sai Severus Granger. Well that is as long as Severus does not mind." Hermoine said.

"Nope. It's fine." Severus said. Ginny wrote the name down on the chart hanging off of Sai's bed and then brought him over to Hermoine.

"You picked some good names." Ginny said as she layed Sai in Hermoine's arms.

"Yes I agree." Remus said. "Even though I still think the girl should be Adolfina." everyone burst out laughing including Remus.

Thanks for the boys name Starlight Soul. I could not have thought of a good one.

Well everyone knows the names. No tomatoes please. I really wanted to name her Adolfina, but no one else liked the name.


	12. Into the Lions Den

A/N Thanks to all my wonderful readers. Passes out cookies to all reading and who are willing to review A couple more cheapers and this part will end. I will be writing a sequel soon. Probably have a few sequels to this story.

March 25, 2002

"You ready to return to the crazy life of Hogwart's Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Whenever Madam Pomfrey releases me I am ready, but I want to take my children with me. I would like to introduce them to the school sot that if anything happens they will know where I am and what I am doing." Hermoine said.

"Of course. Maybe you can introduce them at one of the meals we have after you get released. Though I feel like we should not trust a few fo the Slytherins. I believe that Madam Pomfrey will be releasing you shortly." Dumbledore said. "She has never had a student give birth, but she did work in St. Mungos and she knows how long to keep new mothers in the hospital. Akuti, Sai, and yourself are doing great."

"Yes I know. Madam Pomfrey has pronounced them as good as can be and strong to boot. She says that we can be released later, but she has to do a last minute check-up and has to give them their shots. I have to get my tetanus shot and one last check-up. Should be released by dinner." Hermoine said.

"Professor Dumbledore you have been here for fifteen minutes. I must ask you to leave so that I can prepare MIss Granger and her children for release." Madam Pomfrey said. "Will you tell Professor Snape to behere in thirty minutes. They should be ready to go by then."

"Of course." Dumbledore said. He disappeared out the door.

Madam Pomfrey started to give Akuti a quick last second check-up. She announced her all clear and moved on the Sai. Hermoine stood-up and dressed Akuti in a little maroon and gold outfit. When Madam Pomfrey cleared Sai, Hermoine dressed him in a little Dark Green and Silver outfit. Then Madam Pomfrey gave her a check-up. She was announced fine and then was allowed to dress in her school robes and prepare her stuff to take back to her new rooms next to Severus's.

When Severus appeared he brought with him two house-elfs who took all of Hermoine's bags and disappeared with them.

"You ready?" Severus asked.

"Yes I am. I just have to get the babies and we can head down to the dungeons." Hermoine said.

"No first we make a quick stop at the Great Hall." Severus said.

"Ok. I don't want to argue. Just a quick stop." Hermoine said. Severus picked up little Sai and waited while Hermoine picked up Akuti.

"Well let's go." Severus said. He held the door open for Hermoine and waited until she had went through it to exit himself.

They walked in silence until they reached the Great Hall. "Well time to go into the Lion's den." Hermoine said.

"Not funny." Severus said. They walked through the door to see banners hanging from everywhere and balloons floating just above eye level.

"Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled. Almost every single student in the school was present. They had decided on a last minute party for Hermoine, Sai, and Akuti.

"Congratulations Hermoine." Professor McGonagall said. She came forward and gently gave Hermoine a half-hug.

"Can I hold little Akuti?" Luna asked.

"Of course." Hermoine said. She handed Akuti to Luna. Severus had handed Sai to Harry who was smiling like it was Christmas. He was basically an uncle.

"Well Miss Granger. I said that you would get to introduce the babies and you did." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor." Hermoine said. She hugged him and then looked around when she heard a baby cry. Ok why is Akuti crying?" Hermoine asked. She found her in a young Ravenclaw girl's arms. She gently took her and rocked her. Akuti quickly stopped crying and Hermoine willing handed her back to the Ravenclaw girl.

A/N Well sounds good so far. Sorry cheaper is kind of boring. I don't have any good spots yet.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry it has taken so long. School is crazy and I still have homework to do. OH well. Next chapter. Please excuse me for using little to no feeling and some small grammar mistakes. I don't have spell check and I also am having problems getting these out in decent amounts. I would really like to have atleast 70 reviews by the end of this chapter. On with the story.

"Well Hermoine. That was a great success. Everyone has met your babies and they have already been socialized. We must get some sleep because they like to have many feedings. Midnight does not sound friendly." Severus stated.

"Of course. Is there rooms ready yet? Professor Flitwick was supposed to help Minerva get them ready." Hermoine said. She was very tired and needed a good long sleep.

"Yes they are ready. They are just through the door that was just created in my chambers. That is for easy help. I can come and feed one of them while you take care of the other and you can go to classes and I can watch them. Might even soften me up a little in classes." Severus said.

"Maybe I might just create two cradles in the back of the dungeons just so that you can't growl too loudly. Never know when one of them is sleeping." Hermoine said with a little smile.

"Come on before I get it into my brain to take house points off of Gryffindor." Severus said. He opened the new door and waited for Hermoine to walk through them. She was carrying the babies and Severus had their stuff.

"Oh my. Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Nice touch. Would not have thought of it myself." Hermoine said. She laid Akuti in the bed under the Gryffindor banner and then she placed Sai in the bed under the Slytherin banner. She noticed that the cribs matched the banners above. Green sheets in Sai's with maroon ones in Akuti's. Sai's frame was silver while Akuti's was gold. "Interesting touch."

"Well you should be getting some sleep. I can take the first shift. I am used to being up at midnight. That is when I end my rounds." Severus said.

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow then. Please make sure I am up by six. Ihave to prepare three people now." Hermoine said with a laugh.

"Of course. Six a.m. it is. I get up at five-thirty myself so it is no problem." Severus said.

"Thank you." Hermoine said smiling and taking tha bags from Severus.

"My pleasure." Severus said. He let go of the bags and walked quickly out of the room. He needed to prepare for his rounds.

"Well little ones. Get some sleep and try not to wake-up the whole castle. I might get in trouble if you do." Hermoine said. She had a small smile playing on her lips. Snape was so kind and caring on the inside and yet he was mean and hard on the outside. That is why Hermoine trusted him completly.

A/N Ok boring chapter. Sorry. Feel free to throw tomatoes. No flames please. Paper will burn. I will try to spark it up shortly. I believe two chapters left in this story then the sequel starts.


	14. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes: Ok this story is finished. Watch out for the sequel. It will be out soon. Thank you all of my devoted fans. I will make sure to try to get ahold of each of you. Please leave your email address. I may have parts for all of you in the next sequel. Please if someone is willing to have their name used as the newest bad guy add it to your response. Thank you all again.**


	15. Help me readers

Author's Plea. Ok readers. I am in a writing rut. I need some ideas. Email me your ideas for a chapter (you can even write one) and I will see what I think about it. I may even use yours, but with all the credit going to the writer. Please have it written within a week. Oh and it must contain the characters from before, but not all and feel free to add a new one or tell farther into the future. I started to write a chapter, but kind of got board with the idea so someone please help. My email address is please put the reason you are writing as Hermoine's Angel. Thanks all

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 grangerhermoine


	16. Info

Ok guys. I am ok with betas. Email is I am open to suggestion and as of this time I cannot write things to gruesome. mail me for more


End file.
